The Priestess Diaries
by Ore no Rai-Sama
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to Kagome Higurashi. Some plots are continued, most end when the chapter does. The rating may go up, but I shall put it as T for now. Chapter 1 - English Magic
1. English Magic  EnglandXKagome

Series of one shots/drabbles revolving around Kagome Higurashi.

Chapter one: English Magic

Pairing: slight England (Arthur Kirkland)x Kagome

It had been just over half a year since Kagome had been practically forced to become an advisor for the Axis team. The story of her battle with Naraku that transcended time reaching Japan's ears. Japan hadn't been shocked when he heard her story, he knew something had been going on, feeling a ripple in his very soul whenever the Miko used the magic of the well. He had reasoned that her extensive knowledge of demons and her possession of the currently dormant Shikon No Tama would come in great use, it also helped that she was an extremely polite and charming young woman, not that that had swayed his opinion of her, despite that fact that women these days seemed to constantly be dressed like ladies of the night...That was just his opinion though. So he had her brought to the countries headquarters almost as soon as she had set foot outside the well house.

At first, she had been welcomed with suspicion and many many questions, most of the countries not believing her tale of demons and time travelling teens. Japan had tried to explain, but his timid nature got the better of him and he had left it to Kagome, who promptly blurted out that she was friends with demons and used to jump in a well to go 500 years into the past. That was the point where everyone deemed her a clinically insane human, and Japan: A fool.

That is, except one Arthur Kirkland, also known as the body of England. He of course was delighted to finally have another magic user in his company, the jokes and mocking his fellow countries had made of his faeries causing him to doubt himself. He had been the first to warmly greet her, and she had quickly grown fond of the bushy browed Brit, his constant tales of unicorns and other mythical creatures keeping her amused whenever she felt down. Slowly, the others began to warm to her, her kind words and smiles making the whole war thing a lot more...nicer.

It wasn't until her 3rd month living with the countries that she had met Englands faeries. She had been...shocked, to say the least. She had honestly thought that he had been telling her those stories just to keep her happy, but he had waltzed into her room one summer afternoon and had proceeded to introduce her to his "friends".

He had also started to introduce her to his magic. At first Kagome had been intrigued at his small spells and cute little chants that he did, until of course, he had asked **her** to join in.

So this is where the trouble began.

Kagome wasn't all too pleased with this, she had adamantly refused to be a part of Arthurs curses, memories of the past causing old wounds to begin to open, but his constant begging had made her crumble, also, she just found those eyebrows of his so darn cute!

So here she was, dressed in a white robe of sorts, her inky black hair tied up into a high ponytail, right in the middle of a huge pentagram, writings that she didn't recognise scattered around it. She bit her lip, her cerulean eyes casting a worried look to Arthur. He had donned himself in a black robe, and to be honest, he looked bloody terrifying. She swallowed nervously, a bead of sweat forming on her brow.

"S-So, this spell, it's just gonna be temporary...right?"

She asked, her voice showing her worry. Arthur looked up from a large black book in his hands, his large eyebrows rising slightly. He then smiled brightly at her, the action doing nothing to comfort the poor girl.

"Of course of course, no need to worry about it Kagome, I'm just going to try a youth rejuvenation spell, nothing big, it should wear off in only...ten minutes or so."

He chimed. Kagome blanched, 10 minutes seemed like a long time to be cursed. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. Waving a hand in defeat, she spoke.

"Fine~ Get on with it then"

She muttered, her lips forming into a pout. Arthur nodded and placed the book on the ground in front of him, raising his arms he began to chant. Kagome's eyes widened as she was sure she had heard him say "Dumbledora the explorer" she shook her head, no, she must have been mistaken...right? Everything seemed to be going fine, no explosions, no demons, in fact, the floor had simply began to glow and as Arthur stopped his chanting, Kagome noticed that she had began to shrink

Arthur exhaled as his own green eyes opened. Her stared at where Kagome had been, then looked down, his gaze now settled on an adolescent Miko. He grinned brightly and clapped his hands together.

"My word Kagome! You were certainly adorable when you were a child!"

He exclaimed, swooping down and pulling her into a bear hug. Kagome grunted, the noise high pitched, she glanced to her left to a mirror, her mouth falling ajar when she saw herself. She was...young, a bit **too** young for her liking, she looked to be about 9/10 years old, her robe slipping off of her shoulders and nearly showing her barely developed chest. She squirmed out of Arthurs hold and brought the robe together to hide her embarrassment. Her cheeks were dusted with pink and she scowled up at Arthur.

"Ten minutes and I'm back to normal, right? And **no one** gets to see...Okay?"

She said, her attempt at being threatening obviously failing, as Arthur seemed to brighten with an odd sense of glee at the adorable girl. He nodded and grinned, his eyes going to his watch.

9 minutes passed, and Kagome was ready to turn back. She had very nearly started to call Arthur "onii-san", and had gotten an odd desire to run about down the halls giggling manically.

13 minutes passed and nothing had happened. Arthur was panicking over his book, as Kagome began to fill with dread. The country look up from the page, his face pale, and before he could explain, Kagome spoke.

"Let me guess...I'm now stuck in this body until you find a reverse to the curse"

She said, her voice as dead-panned as her expression. Arthur blinked his wide green eyes, surprised that she hadn't snapped. Actually...he was slightly scared, she seemed to be a bit **too** calm about this. He gulped, living with Kagome had taught him many things, one, she was a neat freak, two, her cooking was amazing, and three...her temper rivalled that of the devil himself.

He shot up and immediately went to his shelf of black magic books.

"D-d-d-don't worry Kagome! I-i-i-i'll get you sorted in a jiffy!"

He squeaked. Hearing no reply, he spun round...only to find himself alone. In a fit of pure and silent rage, Kagome had marched out of the room, tiny hands balled into fists and off to god knows where.

Arthur blanched, should he go after her and risk the wrath of the Miko?

Uh...no.

"I-I think I'll stay here and find a cure"

He mumbled to himself, shaking from head to toe, a cloud of doom hovering over him.

* * *

AN: Hi there, Rai here. I'm gonna be putting up a few chapters before I expect any reviews, so don't feel rushed to do so :)


	2. Knight In Green Armour? YusukeXKagome

Yu Yu Hakusho x Inuyasha crossover

Chapter 2: My Knight In...Green Armour?

pairing: Yusuke/Kagome

From the very beginning (minus the whole trying to kill her thing) Kagome had been totally infatuated with Inuyasha, his gruff exterior a thrilling opposite to the passive, doting Houjo back home. So obviously, when her quest was complete and Inuyasha was no longer an option, neither were nice guys.

It had been 2 years since Kagome had taken her final trip down the well, and she had dated many guys, all very attractive, nice guys, but that was the problem, they were always **too **nice. She wanted someone who by, just looking at her would send thrills through her body. Unfortunately, kids these days were brought up to respect others, so finding the right guy wasn't going to be easy.

That was, until she met **him**.

It had been a fairly normal (boring) day, Kagome had just finished her part time job at a cute little café in the middle of town, it wasn't what she had expected to end up doing after defeating the most evil creature in history, but the money was good. Bidding goodnight to her co-workers, she closed the door behind her,,and started to make her way down the street.

It had gotten dark rather quick, the first signs of winter making themselves know. Kagome shivered and brought her scarf closer to her neck. She had never really been fond of the cold, she had always preferred to bask in the sun with Shippo and Kirara. A small, sad smile came to Kagome's lips as she remembered her dear friends, she hoped they were living peacefully. She was sure that Miroku and Sango already had many kids, the lechers libido something to be proud of.

Her mind was wandering as she continued her way home, she turned a corner, remembering the time Shippo had sealed a rock to Inuyasha's hand, when she bumped into what she thought was a solid wall. She grunted quietly and staggered back, steadying herself as she glared up at said wall, only to blanch at the huge man in front of her. He looked...dangerous to say the least, 6 foot something, bald head, scars all over. Kagome stood there, staring at him as he turned to glare at her, his beady eyes narrowing angrily at the poor girl.

Now, this is where Kagome's renowned bad luck came into play, the memory of Shippo's prank to Inuyasha still fresh in her mind, and before she could stop herself, she let out a small laugh, her hands slapping against her mouth as she realised what she had just done.

Blue eyes widened as the man bent down, his lips twisting into a foul snarl.

"You think walkin' inta me is funny, huh? Well little girl, hows 'bout I beat that pretty little face o' yours in, then we'll see who's laffin'"

He growled, his face merely inches from hers.

Now, Kagome was many things, but a pushover, she was not. She glared at him and shoved her fists onto her hips. She glared up at him, her cheeks puffing out in indignation.

"Now you listen here buddy!"

She snapped, poking him harshly in the chest.

"I've chewed up and spit out bigger things than you in my day, I'm not about to let a bully like you...well...bully me!"

She inwardly grimaced at how badly she had ended, but hopefully she had gotten her point across.

The man reared back, his eyes flashing as he rose his huge fist, the appendage most likely aimed for her precious face.

Ah, so maybe being brave wasn't such a good idea.

She screwed her eyes closed and recoiled back, steeling herself for a most likely deadly punch. She heard a sickening crunch, but felt nothing, heard a help of pain, which wasn't hers and heard the cocky laugh of a man who was definitely not her attacker.

She opened one eye, curious as to what had happened, and came face to face with a bright green jumpsuit...thing. She blinked and looked up, her eyes travelling up a broad back, to wide shoulders, a manly neck and slicked back black hair.

Her heart skipped a beat as the male turned, his brown eyes dangerous. She could see that they held many stories to tell ,much like her own. He was a handsome guy, apart from the scowl on his face. She shook herself out of her musings as he seemed to say something. She blinked several times, her mouth opening and closing a few times before she finally spoke.

"Uh...What?"

She grimaced at how thick she sounded, stopping herself from face-palming. The man grunted in irritation.

"Fer fuck sake, I said ditzy chicks like you shouldn't be wanderin' around at this time, moron"

He hissed, shoving his hands in his pockets and glaring at her.

It took only a second for his insult to register before her well known temper flared. Her back shot ram rid straight and she jabbed the guy in the chest with her middle finger, her other hand balled up into a fist at her side.

"Now you listen here mister! I've had enough of people insulting me and being rude to me for one day! So would you be so kind as to tell me your name so I can ask you out on a date!"

She snapped, her cheeks flushed red and her chest heaving as she tried to calm down. The guy blinked at her, a dumbfound expression on his face. Now it was his turn to sound stupid.

"Uh...What?"

Kagome huffed and crossed her arms, looking away from the attractive male.

"My names Kagome Higurashi and I said I want to go out on a date with you"

She muttered, the whole situation becoming more and more embarrassing the more it went on.

The guy stared at her, then very slowly, his gaze travelled up and down her body, not so shyly checking her out. She still wore her waitress uniform, the short skirt doing wonders for her long legs. She tapped a foot and his eyes shot back to hers, a goofy grin now spread across his lips.

"Yeah sure, why not, you're pretty hot, and I like that temper ya got there babe"

He chuckled, slicking back his hair with an oh so cocky expression.

"The names Yusuke Urameshi, hows tomorrow at 8? I'll pick you up from work"

Kagome simply nodded, genuinely surprised that he agreed. Yusuke slung an arm over her shoulder and started to walk, bringing the baffled girl with him.

Thus began Yusuke and Kagome's comically abusive road to love.


	3. Where Kagome Has A Stalker ItachiXKagome

Inuyasha crossover

Chapter 3: Stalker, Stalker Quite Contrary

Older!Itachi x Kagome

Warnings: Slight AU, stalkery goodness

AN: Because this is based in a time when Itachi didn't kill his clan, I believe he would be a bit more...nicer? So sorry if you find him OOC, I'll try my best not to make him like it too much.

Recently, Kagome had the distinct feeling that she was being followed. She was only a fledgling ninja, but her baser instincts had her looking over her shoulder whenever she was alone. At the age of 15 she had a late start at training to become a ninja, her mother objecting to violence being integrated into the family bloodline, but Kagome had calmly explained that it simply wasn't fair that all the other kids got to go and be ninjas and she didn't, and with a bat of her pretty blue eyes, her mother had caved in. Although her mother was suspicious of **everyone** at the ninja academy, she was very proud that her daughter had began to grow strong, both physically and emotionally, she was a brave child (often a bit **too** brave) and had a heart that could love anyone.

Because she had started late, Kagome didn't really have many friends. All the girls her age had already found their little groups, and as hard as she had tried, she just didn't fit with any of them. She didn't like a lot of them anyway, most of them as two faced as a coin, plus, they were insanely gaga over boys. Kagome thought they were a bit too young to be thinking about boys, and had never really been interested in them, so she was severely confused when her heart had skipped a beat when she first laid eyes on one Uchiha Itachi. At the age of 18, he had kindly agreed to come into their class and give them a lesson on Genjutsu. Kagome doubted anything was learnt, due to the amount of love filled sighs that were headed his way . It seemed that he was praised as some form of god at the academy, and unfortunately, as Kagome had lead a rather sheltered life, she was ridiculed by her fellow classmates for not knowing who he was.

She was officially the class outcast. Great.

It had all started when class had finished one day, once again the clean up duties left to her to do on her own. She was balancing on the top of a chair to reach the chalk on the blackboard, when she felt it wobble beneath her. She panicked, flailed, and completely forgetting to use her ninja reflexes, began to topple to the floor. But before she could reach the hard ground and receive a bruised face, a strong pair of arms had caught her. Uchiha Itachi, the academy's prodigy had just seen her act the complete fool, and to top it off, lowered himself to save her.

She had looked up at him, rather bashfully, her blue eyes shaded by her thick lashes, but before she could give him a "thank you", he had placed her down and disappeared. She had blinked in surprise, sure she had seen a hue of pink across his cheeks, but quickly bashed that thought right out of her skull. No, that couldn't have been possible, Itachi was know to be a stoic individual, only ever showing warmth to his younger brother, Sasuke, another pre-teen heart throb the girls constantly squealed about.

It had been 2 weeks after "the incident" (as she likes to call it) when she had started to feel eyes on the back of her head, at first she had thought it was one of her many bullies, but she then shook that idea away, the childish girls who picked on her would do so out front and to her face, not go around following her just to freak her out. She had started to make a log of when she felt as if she was being watched, it always happened during her class sparring lessons and for the half an hour it takes for her to walk home.

At first, Kagome had been fine with whoever it was just watching her, she really didn't care, but when she got back to her classroom to discover her belongings had been tampered with, that lack of graffiti and mud showing that it was in no way any of the girls, she had decided to do something about it.

It was a day like no other, Kagome had woken up to the smell of breakfast, happily munched it down, and had a long a boring day at the academy. It was 5 minutes before her class sparring lesson, and she snuck back to her desk to pop a note on it. It read as follows;

"Dear Mr. Stalker,

I find it very **irritating** that you are doing what you're doing, if you want to speak to me, then meet me at training ground 5 after I finish class.

Woefully yours,

The Innocent Victim"

She had to stop herself from signing it with a heart and kiss, a habit of hers she really needed to sort out.

All through sparring class she was twitchy, wondering who on earth it could be. Was it Keiichi? He had shown some form of interest in her, no, he had a girlfriend...Then what about Houjo? He was **definitely** interested, he had made that very clear on a number of occasions, but he didn't seem like the stalkery type. Kagome was so frazzled that when it was her turn, she had gotten her ass handed to her on a plate, a well placed fist to the face giving her a rather sore black eye, thankfully the class medic was on hand, so she managed to calm the swelling, but the colour was still there.

Class had finally finished, and Kagome was feeling severely picked on. Her lip was split, her eye covered with a green/blue bruise, and she was sure she had cracked a rib or 2. She sighed heavily, wincing as pain shot up her side. She went to the training ground, and seeing no one there, lifted her shirt to see what damage had been done. She grimaced, her side a nice yellowy purpley colour. Man, Leika really did a number on her. She didn't even realise that someone had entered the area as she stayed hunched over, feeling very sorry for herself.

"Well, I didn't think that meeting you here would reward me with such a pleasant view"

The baritone voice cut through the silence like a knife through butter. Kagome jumped and whirled round, only to come face to face with the Uchiha prodigy. She blinked at him in surprise, his words not seeming to register in her head. She was silent for a moment before timidly speaking.

"U-Uchiha-sensei, what are you doing here?"

She asked, her hands now clasped in front of her, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt. Her eyes were downcast, only to flick up at him every now and again awaiting his answer. Itachi merely tilted his head, a fine brow rising, the look making Kagome's face flush a dusky pink.

"Am I not allowed to be here? I thought this place was free for everyone to use"

Came his reply. His voice was straight and almost cold, but Kagome was sure the corner of his mouth had twitched in what she could only perceive as...playfulness. The young girl nodded slowly, drawing her bottom lip between her teeth before flicking out her tongue to lathe the split appendage. Kagome blanched as Itachi seemed to stiffen, his eyes narrowing at her. Her own eyes widened, a sense of panic filling her. Had she done something wrong? Did she insult him somehow? Oh god, he was going to do something horrible, she knew it, she had heard so many stories of him being a ruthless killer when fighting, and she prayed to whatever god that was out there that he was against killing kids.

Itachi continued to stare at Kagome, before reaching a hand into his pocket. He pulled out a scrap of paper and opened it up, something that could have been mistaken for a laugh escaping from his lips. His eyes skimmed the page, and Kagome had to wonder what he was reading, she was truly dim sometimes. His obsidian eyes flicked to hers and she froze. He slowly began making his way towards her and finally stopped until they were barely inches apart. He bent slightly and gave the note to Kagome, leaning forward to brush his lips against her ear, her face flushing and a small noise escaping her throat.

"I think I have a right to defend myself before being donned with the name 'Mr. Stalker', don't you think, Kagome-chan?"

He murmured, his voice low and soft and far too alluring. He pulled back to look into Kagome's glazed cerulean orbs, his unblinking stare snapping her back to reality. She stumbled back, pointing an accusing finger at the male.

"Y-Y-You! It's you? B-But how? Why?"

She yelled, her small form trembling with far too many emotions. Itachi once again tilted his head at her, his dark bangs falling over his eyes. He reached out and before she could react, he had grabbed her wrist and tugged her to him, her body slamming against his, a very unladylike grunt leaving her lips. She was so surprised that she could only stay limp as he sat down, picked her up and placed her in his lap. He manoeuvred her so she was practically straddling him, so they could see eye to eye. Kagome stuttered in indignation and tried to pull away, but the grip on her wrist was held firm, his strength easily subduing her. So instead, she decided to stay put and glare at the weird man.

"What do you want?"

She grumbled, looking away from him. Her whole face and neck were dusted with pink, the colour slowly seeping onto her chest. Itachi sighed, actually sighed, and bent his head down to rest on her small shoulder. He inhaled deeply and Kagome had to stop herself from slapping his head in disgust. She was all sweaty and bruised, why the heck would he be sniffing her? After a moment of (in Kagome's case) awkward silence, Itachi finally spoke.

"I thought it would have been obvious. You're a smart girl Kagome, can't you figure it out?"

He lifted his head and Kagome licked her lip again, Itachi's eyes lowering to watch as the small, pink appendage lathed the rather sore looking cut. Unfortunately, despite what the rumours had told Kagome, Uchiha Itachi had very little restraint when it came to things he wanted, and he most definitely wanted **her**, even if she was a bit too dim to notice. Well then, he would have to **make** her notice then, wouldn't he? He slithered one arm around her dainty waist, the grip on Kagome's wrist abandoned a while ago. Cupping the back of her head, he pulled her to him, pressing his lips firmly against her own. Kagome made a sort of squeaking noise and began to feebly struggle against Itachi's hold, but soon enough, her long forgotten hormones began to kick in, and before she knew it she was gripping the front of his shirt, parting her lips for him to flick his tongue against her own, the coppery tang of her blood only making things that more exciting.

She shifted against Itachi, jumping in shock when she felt something hard and hot press against her inner thigh, her gaze flicked up to Itachi's face and she felt a tremor of something she had never felt before run through her. His eyes were dark, darker than they usually were, and she knew that this was the gaze that she had been feeling for all this time, the eyes she had felt watching her. Wanting her.

Itachi grunted something that sounded rather rude, and in the blink of an eye, Kagome was alone, her face as red as a strawberry, her lips swollen and pink, and her hormones screaming at her to go and find Itachi to finish what they had started.

She swallowed hard, slapping her hands against her burning face. That...That was his...She ducked her head down and squealed, to her horror finding that she sounded like one of Itachi's many fan girls. She exhaled slowly, her hand raising to press against her thoroughly kissed lips. A small smile fluttered onto them as she thought that liking boys might not actually be all that bad.

Though she'd have to have a word with Itachi about the whole stalker issue, as flattered as she was, it creeped the heck out of her. She stood and brushed off her pants, noticing a small piece of paper tucked into the top of them. She tugged it out, wondering how the hell it had gotten there and flicked her eyes over it. It read.

"Dear The Innocent Victim

Next time, I won't stop.

Yours,

Mr. Stalker"

Kagome meeped, dropped the note and whirled around. Without a second glance back, she legged it home, praying to god this was all some weird daydream and that Uchiha Itachi wasn't a **loli-con **and that he would just leave her the heck alone for the rest of her life.

It wasn't. He is. He won't.

End~


	4. The Russian Bride RussiaXKagome

AN: Before I start, I'd like to thank all the people who have sent me lovely reviews :) It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside :P

Chapter Four: The Russian Bride (continuation from chapter one)

Pairing: Loli!Kagome x Russia (god I love him xD)

* * *

After storming out of Englands "Magic Room", Kagome had hastily began to make her way back to her room, it taking much longer than she had anticipated due to her now tiny legs. Her hands were fisted into the front of her robe that dragged along behind her, her bare feet chilled against the granite tiles. She had just spotted the door to her room at the end of the seemingly never ending hallway, when she felt the back of her robe snag on something. She stumbled forward, tripped, and caught herself on her hands before she had made a complete ass of herself.

Kagome glared and turned back, only to find a huge booted foot standing on the edge of her robe. She trailed her gaze up the leg, noticing an oh so familiar tan trench coat, she didn't even have to look at the persons face to know who it was.

"Russia-san...What're you doing?"

She asked, her voice steady as she flicked her large blue eyes to look at the imposing male. Although she had tried to sound serious and a bit irritated, her voice was too squeaky and had as much of that affect as a kitten mewing would.

Russia stared at her with his lavender eyes, the small smile that she had grown to dislike gracing his features. After a moment of silence, Kagome jolted as he spoke, his childish voice and demeanour making Kagome severely uncomfortable, plus the fact that he had yet to remove his boot from her robe.

"Russia was following you, Kagome-дорогой

He chimed, tilting his head and laughing softly. Kagome had no idea what he had just called her, but by the way he was looking at her and slowly couching down to her level, she was pretty sure she wouldn't like it. She began frantically tugging the robe, but was stopped when a large hand wrapped itself around her tiny wrists, his much larger appendage managing to hold both of them together with ease. Kagome's eyes snapped to his, narrowed and spitting daggers.

"What. Are. You. Doing?"

She bit out, the beginnings of a headache forming behind her eyes. She was being pushed far past her temper level today, but in this current form, she couldn't do much about it except shout and cuss. Russia laughed again, his childish, sweet laugh that had the hairs on the back of Kagome's neck stand on end.

"For so many months, Russia has waited for Kagome-дорогой to come crawling to him for help, but Russia got impatient, so Russia decided to make Kagome-дорогой come to him."

He stated, his voice becoming low, the grip on her wrists tightening to the point that they began to turn white from lack of blood flow. He leant forward and brushed his nose against Kagome's gently, this action greatly contrasting with his grip around her wrists.

"Now, Kagome-дорогой..."

He purred, a dark hue of madness shadowing Russia's eyes, the usual lavender turning a deep purple. Kagome felt chills go down her spine as Russia actually licked her nose.

"You will become one with Mother Russia...Da?"

Kagome blinked.

Now to Kagome, "becoming one" with someone meant only one thing. Sex. And although she was no virgin, her current body wasn't really...suited for that sort of act. And besides...Her gaze unconsciously travelled to Russia's hands...You know what they say about guys with big hands, and his were huge. He would literally tear her small form in two.

Kagome spluttered something incoherent, banishing all thoughts of sex with Russia from her mind, when that didn't work, she decided to literally bash them out of her skull.

She head butted him.

Their skulls connected with a painful sounding crack, making Kagome see stars in front of her eyes. Ok, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She groaned and held her forehead. Luckily though, despite the pain, it had its intended affect.

Russia toppled back with a childish "oh!". He clasped his forehead and pouted.

"Kagome-дорогой~ That was mean~"

He whined, back to his "normal" self again. Before he could make any more of his advances, Kagome jumped up and disappeared, dust trailing behind her as she legged it to her room, screaming her little lungs out.

* * *

Englands whole body turned rigid as he heard the high pitched screams.

Oh god.

Russia had found her.

* * *

AN: дорогой – Darling

Thanks for reading, sorry it's shorter than the others, the inspiration bunny is frolicking somewhere away from me :(


	5. Tick Tock Goes The Broken Clock part 1

A.N Sweet Jashin it's been a while. I'm terribly sorry for the delay, work has had me swamped and I've barely had time to sleep, let alone think up absolutely amazing stories :P

I've just finished season 3 of Heroes, and I've fallen in love with the bushy browed cannibal Sylar xD Also, sorry if the time-line is all messed up and not the same as the Heroes series, it's just so frickin' confusing *twitch*

On with the show~

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR HEROES SERIES

Chapter 5: Tick Tock goes the broken clock

Pairing: Kagome x Gabriel/Sylar

* * *

He had first spotted her a few months ago, a dainty little thing, wandering past his shop. She had paused for a moment to look into his window, full, pink lips curling into a smile as she looked over the many watches he had come to own, her thick black bangs concealing her eyes from him. His own mouth couldn't help but twitch upwards at the warmth of the girls smile. It was rare for anyone to stop by his shop these days. People no longer cared if their clocks or watches became damaged, they just replaced them with cheap copies, leaving Gabriel with only a few loyal customers left, most of them wrinkled with age.

He watched the girl for a moment, his hands pausing over the pocket watch he was fixing. He took in her form. She was small and delicate, wearing a simple pair of jeans and a light blue shirt, the summer rays leaving no need for coats or jackets, her dark hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, leaving her slim neck exposed. Gabriel felt his face heat up as he realised that he was actually checking someone out. 'Oh how mother would be proud' He thought bitterly. He carried on watching her, hoping to make eye contact and see her face, but as she finally looked up to try and see the inside of his little shop, his gaze automatically shot down to the watch on his desk.

His lips twisted into a grimace. Poor, pathetic Gabriel, already at the age of 23 and not even able to look a cute girl in the eye without becoming flustered. He sighed and glanced to the side, his gaze just over the rim of his thick glasses, and to his dismay, she was gone. He leant back from his desk, wiping the back of his hand on his vest sweater, one his mother had kindly bought for him just the other week, and continued with his work, using his power to complete the broken pocket watch.

* * *

The next time he had seen her, she had actually gone into his shop, but accompanied by a younger male. He had felt a slight pang of jealously, but mentally slapped himself for his stupidity, he didn't even know the girl, and once again, he hadn't even gotten the chance to look at her face, the boy keeping his attention the whole time.

Gabriel's dark eyes fixed on the broken wrist watch in the boys hands, his large brown eyes pleading for him to fix it.

"You see, it's my Gramps watch, and he said it's the only one he will ever wear cause all the recent watches are too high-tech for him...so, will you be able to fix it?"

He asked, his voice heavy with an accent.

'Japanese'

Gabriel thought idly, his gaze once again going to the girl, she had her back to him, eyeing up a large grandfather clock that stood at the far end of his shop. The boy turned to look at her and grinned.

"That's my sis, she's embarrassed cause she's the one that broke it"

The boy sniggered, Gabriel held in his chuckle as he saw the girls shoulders stiffen, her ears turning red as she stomped away from the pair, further into the shop. The boy wiped his hand on his pants then held it out to Gabriel.

"My names Souta Higurashi by the way, my clumsy sis is Kagome"

A muffled "I'm not clumsy!" came from the other side of the shop. Gabriel smiled, her voice was soft, even when she was grouchy, and held only the slightest hint of an accent compared to her brothers thicker one.

Souta laughed as Gabriel placed the watch on his desk Opening the back of it he frowned, it was a wreck, what on earth could that Kagome girl have done to it?

"I trod on it"

Gabriel jumped in surprise, his cheeks going pink at his blunder. Kagome was right next to him, her hands entwined together as she looked down to the watch. Gabriel snapped his mouth closed and swallowed. She was pretty, very pretty. Smooth skin, big blue eyes, a heart shaped face and those lips, good god they just looked so kissable. His dark gaze wandered down her body, but before he looked anywhere indecent, her voice brought his attention back to her face.

"I know, I really messed it up" she said mournfully, her lips curling into a pout. Gabriel swallowed thickly, years of suppressed hormones suddenly kicking in at once, he could feel his body begin to heat as she sucked her lip in-between her teeth, nibbling on it for a second before releasing it, her small pink tongue darting out to lathe the abused flesh. Gabriel's eyes darkened and he found that he was slowly leaning towards her.

"So...can you fix it?"

Gabriel blinked several times, realising that she had finally locked her gaze to his own. His heart thumped in his chest and he nodded vigorously.

"Y-Yes, of course I can"

Came his husky reply. He cleared his throat and had to look away from Kagome as she smiled brightly at him, her dainty hand placed on his much larger one.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me"

She chimed, her voice warm and loving.

After that, they exchanged polite conversation, Kagome telling him about how she had come to America to study to become a nurse. He was shocked to find that she was only 18 years old, but still, a man's allowed to dream isn't he? Before she left, her brother in tow, she slipped a piece of paper into his hand, her personal number, in case she was away from home when he fixed the watch.

Gabriel immediately set to work on the watch, going twice as fast, just so he could see Kagome again.

* * *

It was after that, that everything went wrong. Dr Suresh had found him, he killed his first victim, and the Hunger had finally taken a hold of him. His mind was so clouded by the need to become powerful, that the cute Japanese school girl he had become infatuated with, disappeared completely.

It was only when he saw her face stuck on Danko's whiteboard that he remembered.

"I forgot to fix her watch"

He snatched down her picture and stared at it, hard and long. She looked...different. It had been barely a year, and she seemed to have matured so much. The picture had her looking over her shoulder, her hair barely at the base of her neck. Her once warm eyes were now narrowed and cold, and a small scar traced across her right eyebrow. His thumb traced the scar lightly, memories of better times flooding him. Another feeling flooded him too. Lust. It had been a while since he had seen a woman he was actually attracted to, and not just for her power. Elle was dead, and he no longer had someone to use when he had the need to fuck. He idly wondered if she would remember him and be up for a bit of fun, he had looked so different back then, then again, Gabriel Grey was dead, and Sylar was now the one in control.

The picture being snatched away from him brought his attention back to reality. Danko stood before him, his narrowed eyes looking at the picture.

"You know this girl?"

Came his question, which really sounded like a statement more than anything. Sylar shrugged nonchalantly.

"Know her? Not really, I was supposed to fix her Grandfathers watch...but more important things took my attention"

Came his smooth reply, a smirk playing on his lips. He gestured towards the photo.

"So, what power does she have then?"

He asked, mild curiosity finding him. Danko slapped the picture back onto the whiteboard, her name scrawled underneath it. He grunted and crossed his arms, his lips twisting nastily.

"She can heal, a bit like yours, but she needs time. One of our guys managed to cap her in the shoulder when she was running away, but the trail of blood ran dry a few blocks down."

Sylar snorted, mimicking Danko's pose.

"So she heals? I don't need that power, already got it"

He said haughtily. Danko glared at Sylar.

"I'm not finished. Yeah, she heals, but she can heal others too. And not just minor injuries. One of our prisoners, after a bit of persuasion, told us that when she was healing a wound in his stomach, she also took away the cancer he'd had. **That's** why we want her, think about it, having her power would mean that our men would always be ready for action, they wouldn't have to worry about disease, shit, they can even-"

Danko stopped, only now realising that Sylar had left.

"Sonova bitch" he muttered.

* * *

Sylar wondered if this was fate. The girl he had wanting to get to know all that time ago finally coming back into his life. He felt strangely giddy, a feeling he hadn't had in quite some time. It felt like the first time he sliced open the cheerleaders head, the rush, the adrenaline, and now all because of one little Japanese girl, how interesting.

Now, to find Kagome Higurashi. He knew by now that she was on the run, so she wouldn't be out in the open, unless she was severely thick, which Sylar really hoped she wasn't. He cast his line of sight to the sky, the sun was setting and night was about to fall, he'd probably have better luck when the sun was down. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets and whistled as he waltzed away, taking his time to find the girl from his past.


	6. Tick Tock Goes The Broken Clock part 2

AN: Continuation of the previous chapter.

Finally night had come. It was at night that she was the safest, no one out and about to possibly spot her and report her to the 'police', who she knew were all under Danko's control...Or maybe she was just paranoid, no, she knew who she couldn't trust, and unfortunately, that was everybody.

A ragged sigh tore from Kagome's lips. She was slumped against a wall in a side street, her knees pulled up, her head resting on them. She was tired. Dark shadows smudged under her usually bright eyes, which were now dull and half lifeless. She couldn't remember the last time she had had a good nights sleep, six, seven days ago? Oh yes, now she remembered, it was the night before Danko's men smashed in the door to her apartment, shouting and aiming guns at her. After that, she was too scared to sleep, knowing that one slip up could end it all.

Her phone buzzed silently in her pants pocket. She whipped it out, glaring at the screen, on it read;

**I CAN HELP YOU, PLEASE, BELIEVE ME – REBEL**

Kagome grit her teeth, her fingers tapping rapidly at the screen of her phone,

_Leave me alone! The last time I accepted your help I got shot in the fucking shoulder!_

It was only a matter of seconds before she got a reply,

**I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BE THERE. I'M SENDING HELP, STAY WHERE YOU ARE – REBEL**

She was about to reply to tell him to shove his help where the sun doesn't shine when she heard foot steps. She sprung up and pressed herself against the wall, willing herself to blend into the shadows. Kagome's heart thumped wildly in her chest, her whole body trembling as the steps drew closer and closer, and when she finally thought that she was done in for...they stopped. Kagome opened her eyes, not realising that in her state of sheer terror, she had clenched them shut, and scanned the area, daring to dip her head out slightly to see what had happened.

Her brows drew together into a confused frown, there was no one there. But she was sure she had heard...No, there was definitely someone there. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt a presence shift behind her, and before she could react, an invisible force had her thrown across the alley and pinned against the wall, her arms and legs immobile. It took a moment for the stars to clear from her eyes, but when they did, she gasped.

A dark, tall man was leaning casually against the wall opposite Kagome, one arm by his side, his hand in his pocket, and the other pointing directly to Kagome. She felt the invisible grip tighten on her wrists and ankles, clenching her jaw to keep her voice firm, she spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

She ground out. A stupid question, but it had to be asked. The man chuckled and shook his head, his pearly white teeth almost glittering in the moonlight.

"I'm hurt, Kagome~"

Came his mocking reply, and Kagome could have sworn that she recognised his voice. The man pushed off against the wall and approached her, mussed brown hair, dark, dangerous eyes gleaming with humour and a wide smirk to match.

"And here I thought you'd remember your old crush"

Kagome bristled and despite her situation, she blushed.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, I've never met you before in my life!"

She snapped, narrow eyes glaring daggers at the man.

Sylar tilted his head, no familiar ripple of deceit. Hmm, maybe she really **didn't** remember him. He grinned and pulled out something from his pocket and dangled it in front of Kagome's face. Her eyes widened in recognition.

"Th-That's my...Grandpas watch..."

She stuttered. Sylar thought she was about to cry, but was pleasantly surprised when her eyes narrowed into a furious glare.

"What did you do to Gabriel?"

She growled. Well, that certainly wasn't what he had expected. He had expected at least a tear or two, not a demand of what happened to his former self. He chuckled, the noise far less comforting to Kagome's ears than it should have been. He snatched back the watch and put it in his front pants pocket.

"Silly girl, you don't even recognise the man who so kindly fixed your grandfathers watch? Such a rude little girl you are" He tsked, meeting her eyes to gauge her reaction. Kagome went pale, her eyes darting around Sylars face. Recognition kicked in and Kagome let out a shaky breath.

"G-Gabriel? Why?...How?...I-I"

Sylar interrupted her stuttering, getting increasingly annoyed at her obliviousness.

"My name is Sylar. That pathetic Gabriel is gone. What a shame, he actually quite liked you, but now I'm going to have to kill you"

He sighed, dropping his invisible hold on her and allowing her to slide to the floor.

In that instant, she was on him. She sprung forward and tackled him to the floor, shock leaving him too stunned to react. She shoved her hand into his pocket and grabbed the watch, but before she could pull it out, his larger hand encircled her wrist, and in a flash, he had her pinned beneath him, choosing to do the fun physical way than the just as fun but less gratifying mentally way. Kagome thrashed beneath him, almost clipping his crotch.

"Oops, that was close"

He sniggered, pinning her legs to the floor with his knees. She let out a string of wild and vulgar curses, which would have made even a sailor blush, but only seemed to entice Sylar further. He let out a small cackle when she had finally calmed, her cheeks flushed and hair splayed out beneath her. He licked his lips, delighting in her shudder.

"Oh Kagome, you look good enough to eat"

He purred, swooping down to capture her lips with his own. They melded together harshly, the force of his kiss clashing their teeth together, Kagome whimpered and tried to pull her head to the side, but a sharp bite to her lip had her yelping in shock, allowing Sylar to plunge his tongue into her sweet mouth. He let out a guttural groan and lapped at the small amount of blood that had welled from Kagomes lip. He finally pulled back for air, his breathing harsh and ragged and his cheeks slightly flushed. He grinned lopsidedly at the teary eyed girl beneath him. She looked so sweet, so innocent, so unlike the picture on Dankos whiteboard, and so very breakable.

Sylar would take his time with her, unlike his other victims, he wouldn't just slash and dash, no, he would savour every moment of his time with Kagome. He hummed quietly and slid his eyes closed, going in for another kiss, when Kagome spoke.

"You don't feel like doing this"

She said, her voice quite and soft, but holding an air of authority. Sylar quirked a brow.

"I think you might find, I do-"

It was as he was speaking that he noticed something. His body began to slacken, the grip on Kagomes wrist loosening. All of a sudden he felt...

"-tired, you're too tired to do these things, right? Why don't you just sit back and relax?"

Much to Sylars disbelief, his body moved on its own, sliding away from Kagome and sitting mantis style opposite her. He glared at her, grinding his teeth together as she rose, all traces of the wide eyed teen gone, replaced with a cool, calm gaze.

"What the fuck did you do to me? Are you pushing thoughts like Matt Parkman?"

He growled, willing his body to move. Kagome smiled, and so did Sylar, a warm feeling flooding his body.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who this Matt person is, I just think you need to relax and calm down."

So he did. He leant back against the wall, feeling the most relaxed he had in such a long time, despite the prominent ache in his groin. His eyelids were heavy, but he still managed to glare at her.

"What...are you doing...to me?"

He slurred, all of a sudden feeling very tired. Kagome tilted her head and sighed.

"I call it Projected Empathy, I'm not sure what it's official name is, but I think my one has a sort of charm to it"

She giggled. Sylar felt laughter bubble up in his chest, but forced it down as Kagome began to speak again.

"I can make you feel whatever I want you to feel, tired, sad, happy...horny..."

She trailed off, her eyes glancing down to Sylars crotch. Despite himself, he felt his cheeks begin to burn as a wave of heat washed through his body.

"Stop it"

He bit out. Kagomes lips twisted into a serene smile.

"It's not nice having the tables turned, is it"

She laughed. Sylar huffed, feeling too drained to do anything besides pout. Kagome rose form her sitting position and brushed herself off, patting down the dust and dirt that had found its way onto her pants. She straightened and crossed her arms, glaring half heartedly at Sylar.

"Listen, you don't want to kill me, I don't even have to use my power to know that, so how about we part ways here and never go after one another again, sound fair?"

Sylar grunted and lifted his shoulders in a lazy shrug, a yawn tearing its way past his lips.

"You...do what you want...I'll find you...dammit"

He grumbled, his head drooping forward as he fell into a deep slumber. Kagome giggled then yawned widely herself, she rubbed her eyes and looked down to Gabriels...no, Sylars sleeping form. It was a pity they had to be on opposite sides, he sure had come out of his nerdy shell.

"Smokin' hot"

She muttered, before turning on her heel and making her way out of the alley, intent on dissapearing for a looong time, maybe she could go live in a forest somewhere, maybe then she'd be able to finally sleep peacefully. With a shrug, she exited the alley, sending one last glance back at Sylar, she smiled warmly, her hand wrapped around her grandfathers watch in her pocket.

"See you around, Gabriel"


	7. For The First Time In Years

Title: For the first time in years...

Pairing: Kazuo Kiriyama/Kagome Higurashi

WARNING: SPOILERS FOR THE BATTLE ROYALE MANGA AND SLIGHT LIME

A.N - I moved the rating up to M because of the violence and slight lime later in the chapter, it's not too graphic but you can never be too sure.

* * *

Ever since his accident as a child, Kazuo Kiriyamas' life has been nothing but shades of grey. A monotone continuum of bleak, colourless grey. Not that he cared; he stopped caring about things a long time ago.

That was until he met **her**. She hadn't been anything special to begin with, a mere slip of a girl, not someone you would second glance at. She had joined his class half way through the year, an apparent illness keeping her at home. She looked fine to him, she was probably lying, most women did that.

She was put two seats next to him, and everyone took a shine to her. The boys crowded her, making no real effort in covering up the fact that they were ogling her. But Kiriyama didn't care; he carried on with his life, fighting for no reason, excelling at his studies without really trying. Despite his complete and utter lack of interest in this 'Kagome Higurashi' girl, she seemed to be rather interested in him. She chatted to him on a regular basis, even when he rudely ignored her. He slowly (and unwillingly) learnt that her favourite food was oden, she enjoyed travelling and camping, that the "strong silent types" where her kind of guy and that she was fiercely protective of her younger brother.

So it was suffice to say that she was extremely pissed off when his lackeys beat the crap out of a random kid for back chatting them, turned out it was said brother. She had stormed into the classroom halfway through roll-call and punched Hiroshi directly in the nose, breaking it with ease.

And for the first time in years...Kazuo Kiriyama saw colour. She raged and swore and kicked and punched, and slowly, her colour seeped into his view. Her skin was flushed pink with anger as the teacher dragged her off of Ryuhei, her hair, which once was nothing but black, had hues of blue tinting it. And her eyes, her eyes are what affected him the most. Such a swirl of colours, blue, silver, flecks of green. He was entranced by them.

Then she was gone, suspended for two weeks for attacking her fellow students.

For those two weeks, the only thing Kiriyama thought about were those eyes. It distracted him, and he didn't like it. And what frustrated him the most...was exactly that, it made him frustrated, he didn't get frustrated, he didn't **get** anything.

So when he woke up with a raging erection after a very vivid dream about her, he decided to end it. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance. They were thrust into that ridiculous game the day after she came back. He had briefly spied her in the faux classroom, in all her colourful glory, sitting there, her shoulders hunched over, her whole body trembling in sheer terror. She looked just like the other girls, but different. She was definitely different, and he couldn't get her out of his head. He knew he wasn't in love with her; he was unable to love due to the large chunk of grey matter they removed from his skull years ago. The more logical word to use would be... obsession. He had obsessed about things before, secretly, in his own time, but never another human being, this was all a new experience to him.

Then it hit him. This was the perfect chance to end it, he would hunt her down and kill her, end her life for making him **feel**.

* * *

Everyone had scattered, he killed his so called friends, killed a few more people, then decided to stop stalling and find Higurashi.

And find her he did. He came across her, and she looked...beautiful, the only word he could think to describe her.

She was on her knees, her skirt ripped up the side where he caught a quick glimpse of pink underwear (how innocent, he mused). Her knees were scraped, her elbows in even worse condition, and splatters of what he could only assume was her blood (because it was the most red he had ever seen) were covering her once pristine white shirt.

He glanced to the side, noticing a body, and he had to admit that he was rather surprised that she had managed to survive this long. By the looks of it, all she had was a cruddy little knife. He tilted his head, his lifeless eyes taking in her form once again; he took a step forward, the noise of his foot snapping an old twig shocking her into movement.

She jolted in surprise, and twisted her body around to see who her attacker was, her blue eyes as bright as ever and wide with fear. He liked this look on her, he decided, it suited her. He stared at her, and through the haze of fear, she recognised him, she even smiled. He soon made that smile disappear when he aimed his MAC-10 at her and pulled the trigger.

She flinched but didn't stop looking at him as realisation dawned that he was out of bullets. He shook his gun and narrowed his eyes at it, and when he looked back up, she was gone.

* * *

He continued on his way, killing without discrimination, leaving a trail of bodies behind him. And then he encountered **Mitsuko Souma**. The deranged "bad girl" of the school. His interaction with her had affected him more than he would have liked. She was obviously just as fucked up as he was, more so in fact, though he was lucky enough to have missed out on all that sexual abuse. She had yelled and cried and shot at him, and eventually resorted to the only thing she knew; seduction.

He had thought about taking up on her offer of a "peek of pink" as she stripped off all of her clothes, with little to no embarrassment at the fact that this was all being broadcasted on television, leaving herself in nothing but her impossible high heels. She was undeniably attractive; large, pert breasts, slim body, full hips, and legs that went on forever, everything a hormonal teen dreamt of, and like he had said before, "Once turned over, they all look the same".

But when he closed his eyes to think it over, all he could see was Kagome in this position; naked and vulnerable, her tiny frame and much smaller breasts (but probably the perfect size for his hands). If it was her, then he would have happily (or as close to happily as he could get) accepted.

Unfortunately for Mitsuko though...She wasn't Kagome. And as her nude body flew through the air, a bullet hole destroying her perfect face, Kiriyama idly hoped that Kagome wouldn't have sunk so low as to give her body to survive. He didn't like that thought...Not one bit.

* * *

It was just after that incident that he bumped into Kagome again (he couldn't remember when he had stopped calling her Higurashi, but he liked how her name felt on his tongue)he had her cornered in an abandoned shed of sorts, half the wall missing leaving her an easy target. Once again he was still surprised that she was alive. Apparently she was just as surprised to see him, because she aimed a newly found gun at his head and fired. The bullet missed by a mile and he easily dodged the rest of them as he advanced on her, backing her into the only fully standing wall, a noise of sheer frustration leaving her lips as she realised her clip was empty. How ironic, saved exactly the same way she was.

He sighed quietly, this was too easy, after everything he had been through, he expected this to be more...what was the word...exciting? Her voice cut his thoughts short, and he had realised that this was the first time in at least two weeks that he had heard her speak.

"Do it"

She grit out, her eyes narrowed and filled with unshed tears. She was obviously tired of this if she was actually telling him to kill her. It made him feel a bit disappointed. There it was again, her making him feel without even knowing it.

He tilted his head at her as she stood in front of him, shaking like a baby rabbit but standing tall against him, probably trying to be brave in her final moments. He brought up his gun, and in some sort of perverse act, grabbed her chin and forced the tip of it between her lips, slowly pushing it into her mouth until she shined in pain, his eyes never leaving her mouth. She whimpered and grabbed his arm with both her tiny hands, barely trying to escape, a single tear finally sliding down her dirt and blood stained cheek.

A bead of crimson dribbled down her chin for the split corner of her delicate lips, and Kiriyama watched it intently. He faltered for a split second, but it was enough to piss him off. He titled his gun up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"You're annoying"

He muttered, squeezing her chin tighter. He bent his head down, the passing thought of how much smaller she was than him flittering through his mind, as he pressed his tongue against her chin, slowly drawing it up to the corner of her mouth, the tip lingering at the seam of her lips briefly. He drew back and swallowed slowly, watching as, despite the situation, colour seeped onto Kagomes cheeks and chest.

He didn't know why he did it, blood always looked so slippery and wet, and he wondered if hers would taste any different to others. It didn't. But blood was blood, skin was different. He had overheard long ago that Kagomes lips looked just like cherry blossoms, Mimura boasting that he would be the first to taste them. Well, Mimura was dead now, and Kagome was here, with him...He could do anything he wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him, she was weak, scared and had no way to defend herself.

Kagome tried to speak, but it was rather difficult with a gun shoved in her mouth. Kiriyama saw the relief fill her eyes as he removed the said weapon, she probably thought he was going to let her go, silly girl, after everything she had seen and been through, she really thought someone was kind enough to help her. It almost made Kiriyama frown...almost.

He kept a tight grip on her chin and watched as she opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut short when he swooped down and caught her in a rough kiss. Her eyes widened, and this time she really did struggle. She desperately pulled at his arm to free her head and made noises in the back of her throat as he plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth. He was a bit distracted with the way her body felt against his to notice her knee as she brought it up to collide with his nuts. Unfortunately for her, Kiriyama was smart; of course she would aim for his weak spot. He grabbed her leg with his free hand and shoved it aside, settling himself between her thighs, forcing her skirt to hike up indecently. He pulled away only for a moment to inhale then drove back in, forcing his tongue through her tightly sealed lips, not even wincing when she attempted to bite his slippery appendage. He could feel himself growing more and more aroused as she squirmed for freedom against him, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight. He wasn't surprised at his bodies' reaction, he was a man after all, and all men had needs, no matter how fucked up they were.

He had thought to just scare her for being so stupid before killing her, but the more she wriggled against him, the more his body took control over his actions. Her hands moved from his arm to push against his chest, and he took that chance to grab both of her wrists and force them above her head.

The hand that held her chin moved down to her clothed breast, and he was pleasantly surprised that they were indeed the perfect fit. He squeezed gently at first, an almost inaudible moan coming from Kagome. He paused and pulled back from her thoroughly kissed lips, a curious look in his eye. She was panting roughly, her chest heaving as she took in gulps of air, he could feel her heart thumping so hard that he thought it may just burst from her chest. Her cheeks were flushed and she refused to meet his gaze as he pressed himself closer to her. He squeezed again and she bit her lip, whimpering quietly. He leant in and pressed his lips against her neck, drawing up to her ear.

"Does that feel nice?"

He asked, genuinely curious if she was actually enjoying this. Kagome stiffened and shook her head.

"N-No...I hate it"

Came her weak reply. Kiriyama licked her ear and she gasped.

"Liar"

He grabbed her hip with his free hand and hoisted her up with ease, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist to keep herself up. He exhaled harshly through his nose when he felt the scorching heat of her womanhood pressed fully against his throbbing erection. This was almost too much. He could feel his usually sharp mind faltering and becoming sluggish as he ground his erection against Kagomes underwear, which he noticed were sporting a rather lewd wet patch.

Maybe he was going too far? He should really be focusing on winning this game, but the way Kagome mewled beneath him as he sucked on her ear and bit her neck was driving him to much more carnal acts.

He didn't remember when he had let go of her wrists, or when Kagomes lithe fingers became entangled in the curls of hair at the base of his neck, or when she started kissing him back so passionately. He thrust against her, his fogged mind not registering the fact that they were both still fully clothed. Kagome gasped as he brought his hand down to cup her womanhood, slipping his fingers past the barrier of cloth and burying two inside of her. He shuddered at how tight she was, probably a virgin, and although he thought it impossible, he felt himself grow harder at the thought of him being her first...and last, because remember Kiriyama, there can only be one winner, she would eventually have to die, and he rather it be him than someone she didn't know.

He swallowed thickly, Kagome moaning and panting in his ear as he brought his thumb up to brush her clit, her body jolting in pleasure against him. He pulled out and glanced down, noticing how it wasn't only blood that came out slippery, he brushed his soaked fingers down her thigh and watched how it left a trail on her porcelain skin. His hands then went to his fly, and after a moment of fumbling, he tugged it down, sighing in frustration as his boxers created just another hurdle to jump.

He was about to release himself when he froze, Kagome doing the same. Voices. And they were getting closer, most likely Shuuya and his little group of heroes. He grit his teeth, having to force himself to do up his fly and step back (which was a lot harder to do than he would have liked). He dropped Kagome who landed on the floor with an undignified "oomph!" picked up his things and fled, his mind far too clouded by lust to even think about fighting.

In the distance he heard Shuuya call out Kagomes name, and for the first time in years, Kiriyama didn't know what to do.

* * *

It was when he had finally been defeated that he last saw Kagome. His fight with Shuuya had made him realise three very important things.

One: That a couple of bullets to the face can fix whatever sociopathic tendencies a person has.

Two: That he really didn't want to die.

And three: That if he had ever had the ability to feel true emotions...He would have loved Kagome.

He choked as he felt blood fill his throat, his whole body in agony. A bullet to the cheek, a bullet to the chin, a knife in the eye, things didn't look good for him. His mind wandered as Shuuya desperately tried to bring him back from the brink, the loud boys voice only a muffled cry to his ears. Did Kagome hate him? He had very nearly had his way with her. Was she even alive? He inhaled sharply, blinking his good eye open slowly.

"That's right...Breathe"

He heard Shuuyas voice, but Kiriyamas eyes went past him, into the gaze of the girl he could have loved. She stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks and hands clasped over her mouth as she stifled her sobs, and although his world was full of colour, she still shone the brightest. His mouth twitched and he spoke to Shuuya, keeping his eyes firmly on Kagome.

"Shu?...I...can _feel..._again..."

He croaked. He knew this was the end, he sort of always guessed he would die here. And as he watched Kagome crumble to her knees beside him, and felt her lips press softly against his forehead...he knew she would never forget him...and that suited him just fine...

Fin


End file.
